You are my white knight
by PLLiar
Summary: Princess Emma grows up in the enchanted forest. One day in the woods she meets a girl with beautiful black waving hair, called Regina. She becomes the first real friend Emma has ever had. Read if you'd like to know how the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma…Emma!" Snow White called out to her daughter. It was almost time for the ten year old girl's ballroom dance lesson, so naturally Snow White found her daughter playing the white knight in her bedroom. Emma was protecting a doll with long black hair from her 'evil' teddy bears with a wooden sword.

"Don't worry my lady. I will protect you from the evil bear knights" Emma said theatrical. "Take this…and that…and that…" Emma continued, emphasizing her words with a poke of her wooden sword.

Snow had to giggle had her daughter's play. She softly knocked on the door and pushed the already half open door completely open. "Emma" Snow said, trying to let her voice sound stern,: "Why aren't you downstairs in the ballroom for your dance lesson?"

Emma, who was a bit startled from her mother's appearance, stood still in the middle of the room with her head turned down, fidgeting with her hands. "I don't like dance lesson" she softly spoke.

"I know, sweetie, that you rather learn sword fighting like your brother, Neal, but that's just not what a lady does" Snow explained. Neal was two years younger than Emma but was already learning to hold a sword. From his first lesson, Emma was jealous of her brother.

"It's not fair. You learned to shoot arrows when you where my age" Emma countered: "Why can't I learn how to fight too?"

Snow knew she hadn't an answer for her daughter that Emma would accept so she tried to divert Emma from the subject. "Why don't we choose out a nice dress together for you to dance in." Snow had pulled the closet open already but when she didn't find her daughter next to her looking at the beautiful dresses she turned around and found Emma looking disgusted at the proposal of her mother. "Come on. The sooner you pull one on the sooner you can get out of it again" Snow tried.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing a pink pooffy dress." That already ruled out over half of the dresses in Emma's closet.

After Snow personally guided her daughter to the ballroom so Emma wouldn't try to hide again, Snow went off to find her husband. Maybe it was time for her and David to make a compromise with their daughter so she could be happier but still attend her needed lesson to eventually become a good queen.

In the evening the Charming's sat all together down at the long table in the dining hall for dinner. Emma was still wearing her dress because there wasn't enough time for her the change since she had delayed her dance lesson so long. Neal, who sat next to her was sniggering at how ridiculous his sister looked. He was used to see her in pants and blouse. Emma tried to sneak in a punch when their parents weren't paying attention to them.

"Emma" David spoke. It startled Emma. She had just punched Neal for the fifth time and she thought that this time her father had caught her in the act. "Sweetie, your mother and I have been talking. We understand that you are frustrated that you have to take your 'princess' lessons." That's what Emma always called them.

"So, we want to propose a compromise. You can take sword fighting lessons…"

"Are you serious?!" Emma squeaked, interrupting her father.

"Yes, sweetie. As long as you go to your scheduled lessons properly" Snow continued.

"I will, I promise!" Emma promised without having to think about it. She was so excited.

"That means being on time and doing your best. Your scheduled lessons are very important" David emphasized.

Emma nodded. "Thank you!" She jumped up from her seat and hugged her parents. She couldn't wait for her first sword lesson.

* * *

Only four weeks had passed but Emma had already mastered all the basic moves Neal had learned in four months. And Emma wasn't shy about bragging to her brother with this fact. Their teacher, Lancelot, was very impressed by Emma. Not just because she learned so quickly but also because of the strength and motivation the young girl had.

"Well Emma, I think you are ready to learn your first attack move next lesson" Lancelot announced.

"Thank you, sir Lancelot" Emma said gratefully.

"What about me?" Neal asked hopeful.

"Not yet, Neal. Your defense is still a bit weak. Don't worry, Neal" Lancelot spoke, seeing the young prince's sad face: "Learn how to keep your sword up long enough and you'll get there. Now off you go, both of you. If I'm not mistaken you have some free time before lunch.

After sword lessons, free time was one of Emma's favorite times of the day. No one telling her what to do or how to act. No one telling her to walk straight and keep her head up. Lately Emma liked to go explore the castle grounds, especially the woods. Usually one of her parents knights would follow her around to keep her safe but once in a while Emma could sneak away before the knight found her. And today was one of those days.

Running through the woods with the wind in her hair. A sort of cliché, but Emma loved it. Jumping over small streams and climbing the trees. Emma knew she did have to be careful because a lot of wild animals lived in the woods: birds, rabbits, deer but also wild dogs, bears and badgers. Emma was learning to use her senses better to detect if dangerous animals were around. Luckily today she didn't sense danger but she did sense something else or better said, someone else. The first thing that Emma noticed was the shuffling through the leaves so she decided to climb one of the nearby trees to have a better view. It didn't take her long to find a young girl with long black hair that reflected the sunshine, walking through the forest. She had a basket with her and it seemed like she was collecting something. Maybe mushrooms or herbs.

When the girl walked under the branch Emma was sitting on, Emma called out: "You do know your trespassing on castle grounds, right?"

The girl was startled and tried to locate the voice. Eventually she looked up and Emma saw beautiful brown eyes staring up at her. The girl seemed to relax when she saw it was only a girl around her age watching her.

"If these are castle grounds and I am trespassing, aren't you doing same then?" the dark haired girl spoke.

Emma jumped down and landed neatly on her feet in front of the girl. "You can't really trespass grounds when you live on them" Emma said with a playful smile.

"You live here" the girl asked surprised.

"I do, I'm Emma" Emma introduced herself.

"Emma?" The girl seemed to think a second or two before she knew why the name sounded so familiar. "Princess Emma, I'm so sorry." The girl made a deep bow and kept her head down. "I didn't know…I'm sorry princess."

"Don't worry. I was just messing around. Please stand up" Emma spoke awkwardly with a soft voice. She hated that people acted differently around her when they knew she was a princess. It was one of the reason she didn't really have friends. "What's your name?" Emma asked.

"My name is Regina, princess" the girl said with a courtesy.

"It's nice to meet you Regina. So…What's in the basket?" Emma couldn't contain her curiosity anymore.

"I'm sorry, princes. I was collecting some edible herbs and roots. I didn't mean to steal from your grounds. Here," Regina handed Emma the basket with her head turned down: "I'm really sorry, princess."

"I'll tell you what…You keep the basket with what you already collected and you stop calling my princess" Emma said with a smile. Regina looked up to meet those twinkling green eyes.

"Thank you, pri… Emma." Both girls giggled. "Forgive me for asking," Regina spoke cautiously: "But why are you here in the woods, all alone?"

"I like the woods" Emma simply stated.

"I like the woods too" Regina smiled: "but that still doesn't explain why you are alone. Shouldn't there be a guard around,…or a friend?"

Emma averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."

"It's okay. I just…I don't really have friends and the guards aren't that fun either."

"I would think the princess would have lots of friends."

"That's just it" Emma said throwing her up arms and let them fall back by her side by gravity: "They want to be friends with the princess but not with Emma."

"Aren't the princess and Emma the same person?" Regina asked confused.

"You would think so, don't you…" Emma sighed. "If I could choose, I would never have been a princess."

"Than what do you wish to be?"

Emma didn't need to think about her answer. With a smiled she answered: "A knight."

"A knight?" Regina asked surprised: "You want to be a boy than?"

"No, I'm okay with being a girl. I just think it's stupid that girls can't be knight."

"Well you are a princess, Emma, and one day you will be queen. Maybe you can change these prejudices about what boys or girls should be…You can be the change."

Emma's emerald green eyes sparkled because of Regina's empowering words. "Yeah, maybe I will be" Emma smiled.

"I should go now" Regina stated when she looked up to the position of the sun.

"Already?"

"Yes, mother will be waiting for these herbs and roots." Regina picked up her basket from the forest floor and turned to where she had come from.

"Will you come back?" Emma asked hopeful: "…I…I liked talking to you."

Regina smiled over her shoulder: "It would be my honor."

With a polite nod of the head both girls said goodbye to each other. Regina returned to the path that leaded to her home. Emma stood watching her new friend until she could see her waving black locks anymore. The princes sighed and then she too followed the path back home with a happy and exciting feeling that she couldn't really place. Was it all because she finally found a friend or was it something else? Emma didn't know. All she knew was that talking to Regina was easy, it didn't feel forced and she didn't feel judged by her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading, following and favoriting this story. I'm really excited about it myself.  
** **I would love to read some reviews to know what you think of it so far and how you think the story will continue.**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Emma and Regina learned more and more about each other. Like how Regina was only one year older than Emma and that her mother was a miller's daughter. Regina's father had died in the ogre war before she was born so she had never known him and Cora, Regina's mother, never talked about him. Regina learned that Emma didn't like to wear dresses, that she had an amazing singing voice and that Emma was learning to wield a sword. This last one Regina found out pretty quickly since Emma couldn't wait to show Regina every new move she learned.  
Weeks turned into months and before they knew it Regina and Emma were friends for over two years. In those two years both their parents had no idea the two girls were meeting each other in the woods every other day. It was their secret.

Today was one of their meeting days. Emma found Regina waiting on a fallen tree. She sat graceful, as always. 'That's how a real lady sits', Emma could hear her mother say in her head. Emma chuckled which made Regina look up at her. Emma noticed immediately that Regina wasn't relaxed.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma asked concerned. That's when she saw Regina's hands tied together and tears were forming in her dark brown eyes. Suddenly Emma felt the cold tip of a sword touch the side of her neck.

"When she said that she was meeting the princess here, I didn't believe" the man holding the sword grumbled: "but well, well, well, here you are."

Carefully Emma turned her head towards the unknown man. She could see that he wasn't yet a man. It was a skinny teenage boy with a deep voice. "Let her go" Emma demanded.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do, princess" the boy spat out.

"Like you said, I am the princess and my father won't be happy when he sees you're holding a sword up to his daughter" Emma replied calmly.

The boy laughed loud mockingly: "Look around princess, daddy isn't here. No one is here. No one that can protect the little princess."

"I never said, I need my father or anyone else to protect me." With one swift move Emma ducked away from the boy's sword and pulled her own sword she was luckily caring by her side. It took the boy a couple seconds to recover from the surprise but when he did he took his first opportunity to strike. Emma saw that the boy was unexperienced and lacked a lot of muscle to wield the sword he was carrying. After just a couple of strikes Emma had already slayed the sword out of the boys hands and held the tip of her sword up to his chin.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave and never ever come back or try to hurt my friend again" Emma spoke stern. "Now go!"

The boy didn't wait for another chance and he ran like he was chased by a pack of wild dogs. After he had disappeared in the forest Emma turned to her friend.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm find. He didn't hurt me. Just scared me, a lot" Regina answered with a shaky voice and tear tracks showing on her cheeks.

"Hold out your hands" Emma commanded while pulling out a knife from belt. She carefully cut the ropes. As soon as the ropes fell to the ground Regina put her arms around her friend for a long and strong embrace. The whole time Emma kept repeating that everything was okay while rubbing soothing circles on Regina's back.

After releasing her friend and deep sigh, Regina asked: "So what do you want to do today?"

"I actually can't stay, I'm sorry" Emma replied apologetic: "We have guests coming over and my mother wants me present during the introduction. I just couldn't let you wait here for me without knowing why I couldn't come."

"Lucky for me" Regina smiled.

"I'll walk you to the edge of the forest" Emma said, not really as a suggestion.

"I thought you needed to go back to the castle immediately."

"I do, but I want to be sure that you get home safely."

They smiled at each other. In silence and with a steady pace Emma and Regina walked back to the forest edge closest to Regina's house. There, on the edge in the shade, they stood for another minute in silence. Then Regina turned to looked at her best friend.

"Thank you" Regina softly spoke: "You are my white knight."

Emma couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face reaching from ear to ear. The next thing she knew Regina was placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Although it was an innocent act of gratitude, both girls felt their cheeks turning red and they smiled sheepishly. The brunette stepped out of the shade the trees were providing and onto the road the lead to her village.

"I'll see you in two days?" Emma finally spoke.

Regina looked back over her shoulder: "Yes, two days."

* * *

Emma sat waiting on a log at their meeting place. Usually it was Regina who was waiting for the blonde to arrive. Emma recalled all the times she had seen Regina sitting on the same log she was sitting on right now, reading with her long black locks moving in the wind. Regina loved to read. Emma didn't but she did like it when her friend read stories to her.

Emma looked and saw the sun was already descending which told her that she had been waiting for a couple of hours. Still no sign of her friend. There was only an hour or two daylight left so Emma decided it was best she'd returned to the castle. Maybe Regina got held back by her mother, Emma thought. But still, Emma had weird feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right, that two days ago she and Regina hadn't just said goodbye for a short time. Emma tried to push the feeling back and tried to reason that there could be dozens of reason why Regina couldn't make it today. That's why Emma decided that she would return tomorrow, hoping Regina would show up.

The next day Emma sat again on the same log. After hours of waiting there was still no sign of Regina. She sighed disappointed, pushed herself of the log and started her journey back home.  
The next days were all very similar. First breakfast, than lessons and lunch. After lunch it was sword fighting followed by free time which Emma spent waiting in the forest and hoping her friend would return to her.  
Her parents had noticed a big change in their daughter's mood. They didn't understand. They hadn't seen Emma so upset. Snow had tried to talk to her daughter but she didn't get more than 'I'm fine, I'm just tired". David didn't get much response either and even Neal's teasing wasn't met with the fiery reaction they were used to of the blonde.

Years went by and still Emma visited that log in the forest day after day. After a while Emma had started to bring a book with her. Although she didn't really enjoy reading herself she did miss the stories that her friend had read to her.  
Emma was seventeen, soon to be eighteen, and her mood hadn't really improved over the years. Although Emma didn't cry as much anymore, she never showed a sincere smile. She had become passive and didn't protest when she was needed for royal duties. Emma was just emotionally drained.

Snow and David were very worried about their daughter. Since Emma didn't want to tell them how or what she felt they had tried to describe it themselves. They couldn't find anything better than describing it as a broken heart that had never mended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading.  
Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"So, have you decided on what you'd like as your birthday present?" Snow asked, trying for the umpteenth time to engage her daughter in the diner conversation.

"I don't need anything" Emma answered without raising her eyes, pushing her potatoes around on her plate with her fork.

"Sweetie, you're turning eighteen. It's a very special age for a young lady. There must be something you would like" Snow pushed.

Emma sighed. The only thing she wanted was something her parents couldn't give her.

"At least let the tailors make you a new dress for the ball" Emma said.

"Fine" Emma sighed: "May I be excused?"

David nodded before his wife could try and push their daughter even further. He knew from experience that it always ended with a heated discussion between the two most important women in his life. He shared a compassionate look with Snow, whose eyes were filled with sadness for her daughter.

"Will she ever be the old Emma again?" Neal asked when Emma had left the room, interrupting his parents silent moment. Snow and David looked up in surprise at their son and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Of course she is. Emma is just going through a difficult time" David tried to sound more confident than he felt.

"For six years?" Neal asked, not believing his father was convinced of his own words. "Isn't there anything we can do to not make her feel so…depressed?"

"We have been trying to cheer her up for the past six years but nothing we do helps. I think all we can do is be there for her and let her know that she can lean on us" Snow answered.

"Do you know why she has been so sad?" Neal asked. He had been pushing down these questions for years because he saw that the time was never right to ask them. But he couldn't keep them in any longer. His sister had been sad for too long.

"No, we don't know. She won't tell us" David answered.

"Maybe you have to try harder."

"Neal, you know how conversations end when we try to push her. With your mother and sister yelling at each other" David explained.

"Yes, I know. But maybe you have to push beyond that point. Push until she can't fight you any longer."

Snow and David shared a look. They were amazed by the advice their son was giving them. Maybe they did needed to push their daughter further into a break down. They had never done it because they didn't wanted to bring more sadness to their daughter's life. But nothing else was working so they could at least try it.

* * *

Late that evening Snow and David stood in front of their daughter's bedroom door. The blonde hadn't come out since diner. Snow knocked on the door.  
"Emma?"

No response.

Snow repeated the action. Still no response. David slowly pushed the door open and let his wife enter the room first. They found their daughter sitting on the windowsill. To Snow and David it looked like Emma was just staring into the endlessly dark night sky, while in fact she was actually replaying the last moment she had seen Regina over and over again in her head.

"Emma?" Snow spoke softly. This time Emma turned around. A single tear rolling down over her cheek. "Oh sweetie." Snow's heart broke seeing her daughter this way. She took place opposite her daughter on the windowsill, pulling Emma in comforting hug. "Emma, we know you don't want to talk about it, why you have been sad the past six years but this can't go on. It breaks our hearts seeing you so miserable" Snow spoke, keeping her voice soft and warm.

David had taken a chair and place himself near the windowsill. He laid a comforting hand on Emma's thigh and spoke with a low voice and pleading eyes: "Talk to us, please." He gave his daughter some time to respond but when none came he continued: "Are you afraid that we will be angry? Because if that's the case know that your mother and I will always love you, no matter what."

For a moment it seemed like Emma was caving but then she stood up abruptly and strode over to the other side of the room. "It's nothing. Nothing happened. It will be over soon" she said wiping her tears away and keeping her eyes averted.

"Six years, Emma" Snow stated: "You have been sad, miserable and depressed for six years. It will not be over soon."

"We can almost exactly call up the day you changed from your happy perky self to this gloomy and listless shell" David spoke. He knew immediately that his words had reached his daughter at look in her eyes, which were big and watery.

"Emma you need to talk to us…now" Snow said with a stern voice, indicating she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You want me to talk?..." Emma asked while starting to pace, hysteria rising in her voice: "...About what?..." David and Snow kept quiet, leaving room for their daughter to continue ranting, hoping she would finally tell them what had been lingering in her mind all these years. "…About how I met someone years ago and we became friends, like real friends, and we met up every two days. That I actually started feeling so good with this person that I started to understand you two when you talked about true love…"

Snow and David were trying to follow their frantically ranting daughter. The talk about 'true love' did caught them a bit of guard. It had never occurred to them that love had anything to do with how lost Emma felt. Yes, they had described Emma's sadness as a broken heart but still.

"What happened to him?" David asked.

Immediately something changed in Emma. She stopped pacing and met her father's eyes, a strong emotion filling those emerald green orbs. It wasn't anger or sadness. It was fear, Snow noticed. She had a feeling why. "Her" Snow softly spoke with empathy: "What happened to her?"

Two pair of eyes met her. One pair confused, the other surprised. David had definitively not picked up on the subtlety of Emma not using words to indicate a gender.  
Snow took a couple steps towards her daughter, closing the gap between them and taking Emma's hands in hers. "Emma, what happened to her?" she asked again.

Emma couldn't hold back the tears that where building up anymore. "She didn't come back."

With those words Emma finally broke completely and lost all the strength in her legs. Her father was quick enough to grab her with his strong arms before she fell to the hard stone floor. Slowly David guided her down until they were both sitting on their knees. David hugging his daughter sideways while Emma kept crying hysterical. Snow took place on the other side of her daughter to embrace her. They sat there on the cold floor in silence for god knows how long, knowing that whatever they would say, wasn't going help their daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm amazed by how many people have read this story already.  
** **I'm really grateful.  
Again, reviews are very welcome. **

* * *

Emma lay in bed, tired of all the crying but still not able to find sleep. The talk she had with her parents that evening kept replaying in her mind. On the one hand she was glad they knew, she didn't have to put any energy in keeping her secret anymore. It wasn't like she had any the spare. But on the other hand it hadn't made much of a difference. It's not like Regina was back. And it always sort of was their little secret.

A soft knock on her bedroom door broke her thoughts. "Who is it?" Emma asked.

When the door opened, it was Neal who put his head through the opening, which was just wide enough for him. His features were lighted by the candle he was holding. "Can I come in?" he asked carefully.

Emma nodded.

Neal walked up to the bed and placed the candle on the bedside table before taking place himself on the bed next to Emma. "Are you okay?" Neal asked without looking at his sister.

Emma sighed. Before she could answer her brother continued.

"You aren't, are you?" Neal asked it as a rhetorical question: "You haven't been for years." Emma kept quiet, amazed by her brother's seriousness. "It's the dark haired girl you met in the woods, right?" This time Neal did met his sister's emerald green eyes, who were looking very surprised at him. "I followed you a couple times into the woods" he explained: "I was curious where you always went and why I could never come with you." A moment of silence. "Is it really true love?"

After another sigh, Emma finally spoke: "I don't know. It was a long time ago…All I know is that I have never felt more like myself than when I was with her."

* * *

The next few weeks were all filled with preparations for Emma's eighteenth birthday ball. She still felt sad and depressed but Emma was able to push it aside so she too could focus on things like dress fitting, making choices about the food, the music and her dance lessons. Luckily her parents had already taken care of the guest list and invitations. It was tradition for suitors to introduce themselves on a princess's eighteenth birthday ball but under the circumstances David and Snow had decided to not put any pressure on the subject, nor to their daughter nor to the guests.

The morning of her ball Emma woke up from a blissful dream. Dreams like that were very rare for her. Usually they ended in a sort of nightmare but this time it hadn't. Emma had dreamed about Regina and herself. About them lying in a field of grass surrounded by thousands of wild flowers, holding hands. Nothing more. Just them enjoying each other's company in silence. So of course when Emma woke up she did feel like she had just lost Regina again. She loved dreaming about Regina but she hated the feelings that followed the dream when she eventually woke up.

Emma couldn't wait for this day to end. Although she had accepted her role as future queen and she needed to be present at big events, especially her own birthday ball, Emma still knew a couple dozen things that were more enjoyable than this day.

With a heavy sigh Emma swung her feet out of the bed and called for the maids that were waiting outside her room, like always, to help her get ready for her day. After a quick wash and change of clothes the princess was ready for breakfast and before she knew it she was pulling on her dress, with the help of four maids. After another hour of hair and make-up Emma was ready for the ball and she was lead to her throne in the great hall. Her mother was already waiting.

"Oh Emma" she spoke with happy tears filling her eyes: "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom" Emma replied with a soft smile.

"Are you ready?" Snow asked, laying a hand on her daughter's upper arm.

"No…but let's just get on with it."

* * *

The trumpet player announced the kings and queens when they entered the great hall through the tall oak doors. Other people like dukes and mayors entered the room through a normal sized door on the side of the hall.

One by one they came to greet the royal family who were sitting on their thrones at the end of the great hall. First a bow to the king and queen, thanking them for the invitation, than wishing the princess a happy birthday and last a small nod to the prince.  
It seemed like everybody had been announced when suddenly the trumpet sounded once more through the great hall.

"The king and queen of Athria. The princess of Athria" the trumpeter announced.

Something strange happened. The people, who were already in the great hall parted to the sides, making a clear path for the king and queen of Athria towards the thrones. It wasn't until Emma saw the queen that she understood why the people had parted. The woman just radiated power and not the good kind.

"I've never heard of Athria" Emma whispered to her father.

"We only started a trading business a couple months ago" David answered. When the king and queen of Athria were standing in front of them David turned his attention on them and spoke: "Welcome! It's nice to finally meet the leaders of the kingdom of our new trade route."

"The pleasures all ours" the king smiled kindly: "I am king Henry. This is my wife Cora." The queen held her head high and didn't make any effort to greet the hosts, like she felt superior to them. Her behavior didn't go unnoticed. Several bystanders where whispering. "Let me also introduce you to our daughter," King Henry continued. The princess had been hidden, standing behind her parents. Silently waiting. King Henry stepped aside to reveal the beautiful young lady with black waving hair. "Princess Regina."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad so many of you like this story.  
** **I'm really grateful for all the followers, favorites and reviews.  
Thank you!**

* * *

" _Let me also introduce you to our daughter," King Henry continued. The princess had been hidden, standing behind her parents. Silently waiting. King Henry stepped aside to reveal the beautiful young lady with black waving hair. "Princess Regina."_

A loud gasp was heard through the great hall. All eyes were now focused on princess Emma who was sitting frozen, her emerald green big eyes locked with a pair of deep brown ones. Emma's heart was racing, she forgot how to breath. Regina, her Regina, she had finally come back to her. The dark haired princess stood frozen too but in contrary to the confusion showing the Emma's eyes, Regina's were filled with guilt and angst. Only Emma had the feeling that the angst wasn't because of her but because of Regina's mother.

Cora noticed the strange connection between her daughter and the princess but she didn't like it. She gave her daughter a stern look. Regina immediately averted her eyes, trying to hide the pain she felt around her heart.

Abruptly David stood up and directed himself towards everyone in the great hall. With a loud and strong voice he spoke: "Dear guest. We are glad that so many of you are here to celebrate our daughter's eighteenth birthday with us. Now let us feast with a wonderful banquet our staff has prepared." On his que the servants brought lots and lots trays with the all kinds of foods that smelt amazing.

Emma used the moving crowd to disappear and slip out of the great hall into a small corridor. She paced back and forth a couple time before searching the support of the stone cold wall. She faced the wall and grabbed for it when she felt herself go dizzy. Letting her head rest against the wall she found herself breathing fast and shallow. A minute ago she had forgotten how to breath, now she couldn't stop breathing. Tears starting roll down her cheek. Emma didn't understand. She had wished for this so many times a day, for Regina to finally show up again. But now, when the brunette was waiting on the other side of the wall, Emma couldn't stop feeling overwhelmed and even mad at Regina.

"Emma?"

The blonde turned towards the person calling her name. It was her mother. She had been able to slip away too when she had noticed her daughter not being present anymore at her own ball.

"Hey sweetie" Snow immediately tried to pull her daughter into a comforting hug when she saw the hysteria rising in Emma. But the blonde pushed her away. "Emma, try to breath" Snow said, recognizing her daughters behavior as a panic attack.

Emma started pacing again. She didn't understand. What was her mother talking about, she was breathing.

"Slowly, Emma. Deep breath in…and out…Look at me…In…and out…"

After another couple of fast breaths Emma started copying her mother's breathing. When Snow thought Emma was finally calm enough she tried to get her daughter to talk to her.

"Emma, this princess Regina…Was she the girl…?"

Emma only nodded, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I thought her mother was a millers daughter?"

"She is…or was…I don't know…I just can't believe she's here."

"I understand you're confused but right now you need to come back to your ball. Everyone is here for you and there are enough people for you to avoid Regina for now if you want."

Emma searched for the princess and future queen within herself. Her mother was right. This ball was for her. She was shaking herself loose when a certain part of her mother's last sentence dawned on her. "What do you mean, for now?" Emma asked cautiously.

Snow took a deep breath and braced herself for her daughters reaction which she knew was going to be heated. "Since Athria is far away from her, your father has invited the king, the queen and their daughter to stay here at the castle."

"What!? Why did he do that?!"

"Sweetie, he had already asked when he had sent their invite."

Emma's breathing was speeding up again. "I can't do this…I…I just can't." Emma turned around and as fast as she could in her heels she ran away from her mother to the nearest stairs. She didn't care where she would end up. All she knew was that she didn't want to be near the great hall. Emma heard her mother call after her but she didn't stop, she didn't turn around. She just kept running. She knew her mother would probably ask a servant to keep an eye on her so she herself could return to the ball. As queen, Snow was expected to be present.

When Emma finally stopped running her longs were burning and her cheeks were covered in dried tearstains. She took a look around and noticed that somehow she had ended up by the library. It had always been one of her favorite places in the castle. Not because of the books but because of the coziness and especially the good hiding place it presented. She entered the big room and easily found one her hiding places that her parents, her brother or the staff didn't know about. Emma knew that she eventually needed to face Regina but right now she needed time to think and compose herself without anyone looking.

* * *

Snow White was navigating through the crowd easily like only a queen could. Without much effort she found the person she was looking for. Regina was standing silently with her mother, who was in conversation with another queen. Snow could here queen Cora talking about searching for a prince fit to be her daughters suitor and that Cora wouldn't accept just anyone. That would be her motive for luring the princes away from her mother, Snow thought.

"Excuse me, queen Cora" Snow spoke kindly but with authority: "Could I steal your daughter away for just a moment? I wished to introduce her to my son, with your permission of course."

"Queen Snow. But of course" Cora replied with a short nod. Snow could see the disgust in the other queen's face. Not giving in to the hostility, Snow replied with a kind nod as a thank you. She took Regina by the arm and led her away.

"Queen Snow? Isn't your son, prince Neal over there?" Regina asked cautiously when she noticed that they were heading the opposite direction.

"Yes, he is" Snow smiled kindly. She pulled the girl gently with her into the corridor where she had tried to calm down Emma moments before. "I thought that you probably wanted to be away from prying eyes and ears when I asked you about my daughter." Regina tried to hide her emotion at the mention of Emma but her eyes were a giveaway. Snow could see the sadness, the hurt but also the love in the princess's eyes. What kind of love it was, was not yet determined.

"She told you?" Regina asked, barely louder than a whisper. She was surprised. In the two years that she and Emma had met in the woods, Emma had never told her parents about her.

"Yes, eventually. It has taken her six years of sadness and depression for her to finally tell us what was haunting her soul."

"I never meant for her to feel that way." Tears were forming in Regina's eyes. "That day, when we last saw each other, I came home and my mother said that King Henry of Athria had chosen her as his new wife. She had saved his most precious stallion from drowning. We moved away before I could sent a message to Emma. After that my mother got even more controlling over me. If I could I would have sent her an explanation, I promise."

Snow knew Regina was speaking the truth. She could feel the pain coming from her words.

"She left her own ball because of me, didn't she?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know where she is? I really want to explain it to her too" Regina pleaded.

"I'm afraid I don't. My daughter has always been good at finding hiding places. Even after living in this castle for my entire life she still manages to find places I don't know about. And maybe it's for the better. Emma needs some time to sort out her thoughts. I think it would be better if you talk to her tomorrow." Snow laid her hands on Regina's upper arms.

The princess sighed deeply. "Maybe it is for the better. My mother is probably wondering where I am."

The rest of the evening Emma didn't make any appearance anymore on her own ball. The guest questioned the strange behavior of the princess but the king and queen quickly dismissed it to feeling under the weather.  
Snow and David had shared a look after dismissing yet another question about the princess. Oh how hard the next few days would be for their fragile daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm really excited about this chapter myself.  
Let me know what you all think of it.**

 **Thanks again for reading :)**

* * *

The morning after the ball Emma halted before entering the dining hall for breakfast. She knew Regina's family and her own was already present. She had tried to stretch her time to get ready as much as she could but her mother had requested for her to be present. With a heavy sigh and her head held high she finally pushed the oak door open.

"Ah, Emma" Snow spoke, giving her daughter an encouraging smile: "Glad you could make it."

"Of course, mother" Emma replied stiffly. With a short nod to the guests, without really making eye contact, Emma took place at her usual spot at the table. During breakfast Emma was quiet, only speaking when she was spoken too.

Of course she hadn't seen Emma for a long time but this couldn't be what was left of the cheerful and ambitious blonde girl that she had met years ago, Regina thought. Emma's eyes were lacking any emotion. Not like her mother's. Cora was lacking love filling her eyes but that was because she was crazy for power. 'Love is weakness', is what her mother always said. No, Emma's eyes were just so hollow, like she was numb to feelings. Like she was pushing everything down, afraid of the feelings that lingered underneath.

Regina desperately wanted to talk to the blonde but knew that her mother would deeply disapprove. So Regina made a plan to find Emma after breakfast and get her alone so she could finally explain why she stopped meeting the blonde in the woods all those years ago.

* * *

It took her a while to get rid of her mother and navigate the castle, but Regina had finally found Emma's bedroom. She got ready to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. The two girls stared at each other. For just a split second Regina thought she saw a little emotion showing in Emma's eyes.

"Emma…" Regina finally managed to say.

"Yes, can I help you?" Emma replied stiffly.

"Can we talk? Please?" Regina pleaded.

"I am busy" Emma answered and pushed past the brunette: "I have my sword lesson."

Regina quickly followed Emma on her heels. "Can I accompany you to your lesson?"

"No…" Regina felt hurt. She almost stopped in her pace but then Emma continued: "But I can't stop you from walking in the same direction as me." This gave the brunette a sparkle of hope.

They arrived at the outdoor practice arena ten minutes later. They hadn't spoken a word during their walk. Emma took her sword that a servant was presenting to her and placed herself before her teacher. Meanwhile Regina had found a place on a nearby bench that gave her a perfect view of the arena.  
The teacher and Emma made a small bow to each other before raising their swords. For about half an hour they went through some basic movements, combinations and drills. Emma messed up a couple times and got her sword knocked out of her hands more often than usually happened.

"Concentrate!" the teacher commanded: "One last time."

Emma tried hard to push any unnecessary thoughts to the background but yet again the sword got knocked out of her hands.

"Go get a drink and collect your thought before sparring" the teacher grumbled, clearly not impressed by what Emma was showing him today.

Irritated by herself Emma turned around and went to the servant who was getting a goblet of water ready for her. She gulped the water down quickly when she saw Regina approaching her.

"You have become quite the knight" Regina complimented with a smile.

"I sucked…and I'm not a knight" Emma retorted still irritated.

"Still, you have learned a lot in the past years."

"Stop" Emma commanded: "Don't do that."

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"Act like we are friends."

"I thought we were."

"Exactly, we were…"

"Emma, I can explain…If you just give me a chance…"

"I have to spar." Emma turned around and walked away leaving a very hurt Regina behind. Good, Emma thought, now she knows how it feels.

Emma shook herself loose. After a small nod to her first opponent, a knight from her father's army, she lifted her sword. As soon as the teacher gave the signal to start Emma attacked with such ferocity that it took the knight of guard. With only two strikes she knocked the guy of his feet.

"Emma!" the teacher called out, stopping the blonde from attacking the already defeated opponent. Even from afar Regina could see the anger rising in Emma's eyes.

Two other opponents took the place of the defeated knight. After dodging a their attacks, Emma hit back with a couple jabs. With a low slash she swept the first knight of his feet. The blonde turned to the other knight. Attack after attack landed on the man's sword, shoulder and chest.

"Emma!" the teacher called out.

The princess didn't listen. She kept slashing her sword at the knight until he sank to his knees, sword falling next to him in defeat. Still Emma didn't stop, only anger filling her eyes. She swung her sword over her head and was ready to bring it down hard.

"Emma! Stop!" This time it was Regina calling out. She had ran on the field when she noticed the blonde going out of control. She was only standing ten feet away from the princess. Right before the sword would hit the knight on the head Emma halted. She was breathing fast and her eyes were like they were shooting fire.

"Emma?" the teacher approached the blonde princess warily: "Lower your sword and walk away."

Emma took a deep breath in and threw her sword aside. She turned around and with a quick pace she strode away from the arena. Regina tried to follow her.

"Emma" she called out: "Emma!"

The blonde didn't stop but instead of returning to the castle Emma headed out to the forest.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked, very worried.

Abruptly Emma turned around, anger tears in her eyes. "Of course I'm not okay!..."  
Regina was shocked by Emma's loss of control. She didn't know how to react so she just stayed quiet, giving Emma room to rant and get everything out of her system.

"…You left!..." Emma sighed, letting her anger go so only sadness was left: "…You left me." Tears were streaming down the blonde's cheeks.

"Emma, I'm sorry… It wasn't my chose to leave. King Henry chose my mother as his new wife and we had to leave right away. By the time I figured out how to get a message to another kingdom, my mother had so much control over me that I was never a moment alone…I'm so sorry Emma." Regina's eyes were now also filled with tears.

Emma was listening carefully to Regina's explanation. Her breathing was starting to even out. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Regina asked confused.

"That I was your white knight" Emma explained.

It made Regina smile a little. "Yes Emma, I meant it…You were always my white knight…and…I hope that you still want to be my white knight." Slowly Regina approached the blonde and reached out for her right hand. Emma didn't pull away when Regina's soft hand touched hers. The brunette took that as an invitation to close the few feet that still separated them. They locked eyes, both pairs still watery. With her other hand Regina reached for Emma's cheek.

Emma let go of the last restrain she was holding and caved. Letting her forehead rest against Regina's while soaking in the brunette's touch. "I missed you so much" the blonde whimpered.

"I missed you too" Regina whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know it could be a roller coaster of emotions sometimes but to be honest that's Swan Queen. ;)**

 **Heads up to everyone:  
the next chapter will be the last one of this story.**

* * *

"Can you read to me?"

"I would, but I don't have a book."

"Then just tell me a story."

Emma was lying in the grass with her head resting on Regina's legs. The brunette was slowly stroking through the blonde locks of the princess. It had been three days since their reconnection. They had talked and talked about the years they spent apart. Now they enjoyed a free afternoon in the warm spring sun.

"Okay" Regina spoke softly with a sweet smile: "Once upon a time there was a brave white knight."

"Is it me?" Emma asked excited like a child, locking eyes with the brunette.

"Well if you stop interrupting me maybe you can find out" Regina teased by poking Emma's nose. But before Regina continue a sharp voice pierced through the air.

"Regina!" It was Queen Cora calling for her daughter. She had a very disapproving look on her face. Emma could feel Regina tense under her head. It was Regina's usual reaction to her mother but still, this time it felt like the brunette was even more scared of the queen.

"I should go" Regina whispered. Emma sat up straight so Regina could stand up. With her head down she walked over to where her mother was waiting. Emma followed the brunette's every step. She couldn't help her eyes traveling to Regina bottom. As soon as she felt the scrutinizing look from queen Cora fall on her, Emma's eyes shot up to the queen's. She could feel a blush spreading on her cheeks. Luckily Cora was too far to see the redness on her face.

The next week they could barely spend a minute together. Cora was keeping an even closer eye on her daughter than before and was sure to keep her occupied. But when Cora would take a bath she gave the job to her husband, king Henry. Luckily he wasn't so controlling. He wanted for Regina to be happy and he hadn't seen his stepdaughter this happy since she reconnected with Emma. So when it was bath time for Cora, it was alone time for the two princesses.

After dinner one evening Queen Cora announced that she was going to take a bath that evening. Emma and Regina shared an exciting look. Three evenings in a row they had spent together in one of Emma's secret hiding places. Usually the one in the library so Regina could read to Emma.  
As soon as Cora went up to her chambers Emma excused herself and a moment later Regina did too. Giggling they ran up to the library, hand in hand. The past days they had grown closer together. Not only emotionally but also physically. They hadn't done anything sexual or so yet but they both did feel the pull towards each other.

The heavy door of the library fell shut. Emma, who had run behind Regina being pulled along by the brunette, now spun Regina around and caught her by the waist with both hands. The older princess gasped at the closeness. Their hips joined, their eyes locked, their lips separated by just a couple inches. Regina could smell Emma and a shiver ran through her spin. Green orbs traveled down to a pair a full lips. Slowly Emma moved closer and finally closed the remaining distance. Very gently she pressed her lips against Regina's. They were even softer than she had imagined.

When Emma pulled back she locked eyes again with the brunette and asked: "Was that okay?"

Regina was dumbfound. Had this really happened. Did Emma just kiss her. Regina opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Regina?" Emma asked concerned. She was scared that maybe she had misread the signs.

Since Regina wasn't able to say any words she decided a non-verbal response was the best way to show the blonde how she felt about what just happened. She placed her right hand on Emma's cheek and locked eyes. Slowly she moved her hand to wrap around Emma's neck and pulled the blonde into a second, more passionate kiss.

Emma's concerns faded immediately and gladly received the kiss and kissed back right away. They were so concentrated on one another that they hadn't heard the library door opening. It wasn't until a clearing of a throat was heard, that the girls pulled apart. With a horrified look they were staring right into the dark and angry eyes of the queen who was supposedly taking a bath.

"I should have known that that weak hearted husband of mine didn't keep you away from her" Cora spat out.

"Mother…" Regina responded weakly but Cora cut her off.

"Don't say another word! You will come with me to your chambers and you won't come out until I say you can."

"You can't just lock her up" Emma shot at the queen, who was shooting daggers at the blonde in response.

"She is my daughter. She does what I tell her to do."

"Regina is an adult."

An evil chuckle. "If she is an adult she would make better choses than kiss a dumb wannabe knight." This hit Emma straight in the heart. "I believe our time here in the enchanted forest has come to an end. We leave tomorrow."

"Mother, please. No…!"

Cora shot a venomous look to her daughter. It shut the princess right up. The queen turned on her heels and left the library. Defeated, Regina followed her mother out. With one last look over her shoulder she could see water rising in the pair of green eyes that followed her. 'I'm sorry' Regina mouthed and then left.

* * *

Snow almost jumped two feet in the air when heavy knocking sounded on the door of her chambers. When she opened the door her daughter entered, breathing heavy and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's leaving. She's taking her away. Mom, you can't let her take her away from me, please! Not again!" Emma was ranting.

"Emma, calm down" Snow laid a soothing hand on her daughter's cheek: "I don't understand what you're saying. What happened?...And talk slowly."

A heavy whimpering sigh. "Regina and I were in the library and…we kissed…" A soft smile showed on Snow's lips. "But Cora saw us and she said they were leaving tomorrow and she's taking Regina with her." With every word Emma started whimpering more until nothing but crying was coming out. "Mom, you have to stop her. Please…"

"Oh sweetie," Snow pulled her daughter in a tight and hopefully comforting embrace, rubbing slow circles on Emma's back. "Emma, I can't make them stay…" Emma immediately pulled out of the embrace. "…However, if Regina wishes to stay here she is more than welcome" Snow added with soft smile.

"She is?" Emma saw a sparkle of hope again but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared again: "She will never stay here, not if her mother doesn't allow it. Mom, Regina is scared to death of that witch…and I can't blame her."

"Cora is definitively scary, that's for sure. But who knows…, maybe Regina will surprise you. You just have to believe in her and have faith."

Emma embraced her mother thankfully. She had always a good speech of hope and faith ready. Although Emma knew that faith and hope alone wouldn't fix a problem, her mother's speeches did make her feel just a little bit better to find that sparkle of hope in every situation so she had the strength to fight for what she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**So as you know this is the last chapter of this story.  
To everyone who has been sticking around till the end, thank you so much. **

**I'm very curious of what you all think about the ending so let me know in a review.**

* * *

It was morning. Emma had been awake the whole night trying to find a way for Regina to stay. No solution was logical or enforceable. Regina was going to leave. Weak from insomnia and sadness Emma descended the stairs to have breakfast. The sun had barely risen so her family probably wouldn't be up yet. Before she reached the last stairs she could hear noises coming from the great hall. Emma thought she recognized Regina's panicked voice so she descended in a run. She reached the oak doors when they were swung open with quite some force and was almost knocked in the face by them. Queen Cora walked through first, followed by her husband and daughter. The last two had a look of disappointment in their eyes.

"Regina!" Emma ran to the brunette.

"Emma?" Regina was surprised to see her blonde princess.

"You're leaving already?" Emma looked from Regina to king Henry to Cora and back.

Regina only nodded. Emma couldn't believe she had almost missed them. Cora was going to take Regina away from her without even giving them a chance to say goodbye.

"You don't have to leave" Emma whispered: "My mother said that if you want to stay, you can."

Regina glanced nervously at her mother who looked back with narrow eyes.

"Please, Regina. Stay here, with me" Emma pleaded. Water rising in her eyes.

"Regina!" Cora commanded: "Let's go."

With her head bent down, defeated, Regina followed her mother outside. Emma hadn't noticed her parents and brother had joined them in the entrance hall, not until Snow laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "If she's your true love, don't let her go. Fight for her" Snow whispered and smiled encouraging.

Emma found new strength within her. She couldn't let it end this way. She ran after the royals of Athria and stopped on the steps leading up to the castle, a dozen feet behind Regina. Her own family waiting in the door opening.

"I love you!" Emma called out, out of the blue.

With a shock the whole family turned around. Regina's face most shocked of all. For a second it seemed like time stood still when brown and green eyes met each other. Then an evil laugh filled the mild morning air. It was queen Cora vocalizing how ridiculous she thought this scene was. With a vicious smile she looked at the blonde princess. She directed her voice towards her daughter without breaking eye contact: "Regina, why don't you tell the wannabe knight what we think of 'love'."

Deep sigh. "Love is weakness" Regina replied. Her sad eyes now looked at Emma, who was trying her best to send all her love and bravery to the brunette she so desperately wanted to stay. Emma smiled and Regina couldn't help but copy it. Another, but more liberating, sigh. "But you're wrong." Nobody had expected the response of the brunette princess.

"Excuse me?" Cora asked dangerously.

Regina turned around. She stood up straight, shoulders back, head held high, looking straight at her mother. "Maybe your love is, but mine isn't…My love for Emma is what helped me survive all these years of your abuse. My love makes me strong…" Cora looked like she was about to shoot fire with her eyes or spit out venom but before she could speak Regina continued. "I think I will stay."

Cora, mad of anger, strode towards her daughter. Before she could reach her though Emma had jumped in to protect her lover, her sword held out in front of her. The tip almost touched Cora's chest. David and a couple of knights he had called took their place next to the blond princess to assist her.

"You are no longer welcome here. You will leave and never come back" David spoke decisively. Cora turned around angry and passed her husband, who threw a smile to his stepdaughter before following his queen.

When all was safe Emma let her sword fall to the ground, turned around and without waiting another second she pulled Regina in for a relieved and very needed kiss. They couldn't stop smiling between every kiss, while happy tears were rolling over their cheeks.  
A clearing of a throat made them pull apart. They saw Emma's parents and brother watching them with big grins on their faces.

"I'm sorry" Regina blushed.

"Don't be sorry for loving our daughter" Snow replied.

"Is it really okay for me to stay here at your castle?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Of course" David answered.

"Now how about some breakfast" Snow suggested. Everyone agreed, feeling their stomachs demanding food. Neal was first to run inside, followed by Snow and David. In slow pace Emma and Regina ascended the step to the castle, hand in hand. Regina laid her chin on Emma's shoulder so she could whisper something in Emma's ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

The two princesses were lying in a green meadow surrounded by little blue flowers. After an hour ride with their horses they had decided to take a break. Emma laid on her back with Regina against her left side, the brunette's head resting on her shoulder. Since that morning they hadn't spent a minute apart, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Emma" Regina spoke soft, breaking the silence.

"Mmmh?" the blonde replied sleepily.

"I still meant to ask you…How is it that you suddenly were holding you sword this morning, when my mother…you know…?"

"I don't know…It happens sometimes."

"What?"

"I think about something and it happens."

"Magic?"

"I guess…I don't know."

"What were you thinking back then?"

"That I desperately wanted to protect you."

Regina lifted her head to look into Emma's green eyes. With a sweet smile she said: "Thank you."

Emma replied with a grin: "You're welcome."

Regina lowered her head to place a soft kiss on her lover's lips. Before she knew it Emma pushed them around so Regina was lying on her back in the grass. With a playful grin Emma initiated a more passionate kiss which Regina gladly received and quickly joined in.


End file.
